Never Let Me Go
by Dark and Daemon
Summary: Misha always acted quite...odd...around Hisao. When Shizune gets a new translator and Misha is left without any friends except Hisao, what can he do to help her? Is he developing feelings for her at the same time? Hisao x Misha, Rated M for Language and Future Lemons. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Unexpected Visit

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Ughnnnn..." I muttered into my pillow. The knocking continued, but I just threw my pillow over my head and tried to muffle out the sound. It didn't work. "Come in already...it's open." I finally said. The door creaked open, and I heard the sound of feet shuffling in. The person pulled out a chair and sat down. I was too tired to look up so I guessed. It might've been Shizune, because of the quietness, but then again, she's accompanied by Misha, who is very, very loud. It couldn't be Emi, she'd be talking as soon as she walked in. Rin, though...well, she could've pulled out the chair with her feet. But why would Rin be here? Lilly, no, she also would've said good morning or something like that. Definetly not Hanako, although, if she did come in here, she would've said something. Instead, this person walked in, sat down, and said nothing for the past three minutes.

"Hicchan~"

Wait just a damn minute...Misha?

"Misha...? That you?"

"Of course it is, Hicchan."

"Misha, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that. Just call me Hisao. Please."

"But Hicchan-I mean, Hisao, I like to call you Hicchan."

"Please. Just call me Hisao. Now, why're you, of all people, here?"

"Well, I have to talk to you about something."

Just now I noticed that Misha was not her bubbly self. She had taken on a more serious tone, almost a sad one, and I've only seen her use this tone a handful of times. "Talk about what, Misha?"

"Shizune...she got...a different translator."

"What?"

"Yeah...she said...well...she doesn't want to be friends anymore..."

"Wh-why?"

"I don't know. Remember when I told you that I told Shizune that I loved her?"

"Yeah..."

"...well, maybe that's why. I guess she didn't feel right around me anymore."

"Well, what're you gonna do now?"

"Well, I was thinking about leaving the school, and going back to a normal one..."

"You...you can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because...because you have friends here. Good friends."

"Yeah...but...it's not like...they actually care if I leave."

"No, Misha, no. That's what friends are for. They care about you."

"Hisao...do you care about me?"

Silence filled the room. The question hit me really hard. Did I care about Misha? If I didn't, she wouldn't be here, right? She obviously cares about me enough to stop by and talk to me. Unless...was I her only other friend? Shizune was her friend, but no longer. So...was I the only one? Hmm...

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes, Misha. Yes, I do care about you."

Tears visibly formed in her deep brown eyes. She stood up, and for a minute I thought she was going to leave, but she walked straight over to me and embraced me. I was taken by surprise, but I slowly wrapped my arms around her. It was just a friendly hug, but my thoughts wandered elsewhere. How exactly did I feel about Misha? I had too many questions in my mind. Misha pulled away, tears still streaming, and left. The last thing I saw of her that day was her smile.

* * *

I awoke earlier than I usually did on a weekend. It was Saturday, the beginning of a three-day weekend. I took my shirt off and was about to take a nice, cleansing shower, when someone knocked on the door. I sighed to myself and opened the door, to find Misha standing there once again. She saw I had no shirt and turned away, blushing.

"Hisao, I'm...uh...sorry if I came at a bad time..." She said. Her bubbly tone was, once again, nowhere to be found. I couldn't tell if it was because something serious was up, or if that's what she talked like when we were alone.

"Uh, no, it's fine. I'll just be showering. You can wait in the room if you like."

"Oh, alright." Misha stepped in the room and took a seat on my bed. I returned to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Steam billowed out, clouding the mirror and making the room hazy. I stepped in and washed myself, taking a little longer than I would've liked, because Misha was in the room. I quickly jumped out and dried myself, then dressed. I went back into my room to find Misha curled up on my bed. She must've been really tired. I pulled the covers over her and sat back in the chair. I pulled out a book and began to read. A few chapters later my eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

I woke up in my own bed. How did I get here? Wasn't Misha here before-Misha! I turned and saw nobody else in the bed. Or even in the room for that matter. So why did Misha come here in the first place? To take advantage of my bed? Suddenly, I heard the shower turn on and someone humming. I sighed, knowing exactly what was going on. First, she falls asleep in my bed. Then, she uses my shower. I wonder what Misha thought of me, to be doing this stuff. Did she like me? It seemed like it at times, but in school she was just normal Misha. She sure was odd. The shower turned off and I heard footsteps. I looked over on my desk to see Misha's clothes, folded in a neat pile. She left them out here. I turned and pretended to sleep, hoping Misha wouldn't catch me and think I was a pervert. The bathroom door creaked open and Misha walked out, humming along. I shook away the feeling I had to look over my shoulder, and Misha grabbed her clothes and walked back to the bathroom. The door gently shut and I sat up. I looked at my digital clock to find out it was 3 pm. I had no plans for today, so I guess I'd be stuck here. Hopefully Misha would leave soon. The bathroom door opened once again, the now-fully-clothed pink haired girl stepping out. Her hair wasn't in it's usual style. It was still pink, but it was long and straight like it originally used to be. She smiled and sat in the chair in front of me.

"It seems we both fell asleep, Hisao."

"Yeah. You were asleep, and I decided to read a bit. I eventually nodded off myself."

"Mhm~. I hope you don't mind, I used your shower."

"It's fine. But, that brings me to my question."

"What is it?"

"Why exactly are you here? You fell asleep when I was in the shower, so I couldn't exactly ask you. And I would've felt bad for waking you up."

"Oh. Well, I came here to talk to you."

"Again? What about?"

"Well..." Misha continued, but her voice lowered into an uninteligible mumble.

"...what?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I was saying that...uh..." Once again, she lowered into a mumble.

"Misha. Speak up, for chrissake."

"Sorry. It's uh...Hisao...I...uh..." She looked at the clock. "IgottagodosomethingI'msorryI'llseeyoulaterbye" And with that she rushed out the door. I sighed for about the millionth time that day. She sure was weird.


	2. Feelings

I stood on the roof, the breeze gently playing with my hair. I watched as the sun set, a brilliant orange and red flooding the sky. I had no idea why I came up here on a weekend anyway, but I guess this is one of the few places I'd call peaceful. A home away from home. I sat on the steel bench and continued to watch as the sun lowered beneath the horizon. So many things crossed my mind on a daily basis, but here, my mind was at rest.

Creeeaaaakkkk...

I heard the door that lead to the staircase open. A small shuffle of footsteps, then hands on my shoulders. I tilted my head back and gazed into the brown eyes of...Misha. I opened my mouth to say something, but she put a finger over my lips. I quieted down immediatley, although I'm not sure why. Misha took a seat next to me and then we both watched the sunset in silence. I glanced at her and noticed something very strange. Her hair was back to it's original length, and, furthermore, it was brown. I looked back in the direction of the sun and felt Misha's hand creep slowly up to mine. She clasped it in hers and we sat there. I almost felt the need to protest, to say there was nothing between us, but I knew that'd be a lie. I'd be lying to myself and Misha. She had feelings for me, I was positive. But myself...I wasn't completely sure. I felt something around her, but I don't know what. I wouldn't exactly classify it as love. Holding Misha's hand, though, felt nice. Warm and comforting. After the sun was completely gone, she stood up.

"I...I have to go." She said, a tinge of sadness in her tone. Before I could stand up and tell her to wait, she was gone. I sighed, wondering if that just truly happened. Misha seemed very different today, not bubbly at all. She had even dyed her hair back to it's original color. I wondered if she was truly broken up about Shizune, and if she only found comfort in...well, me. It seems that my thoughts got the better of me as I headed back to the boys dorm. I glanced at the girls dorm and saw one lone light on. It was in Misha's room. I continued walking until I made it to my room. I flopped onto my bed and sighed. The last thoughts of Misha ran through my head before sleep finally consumed me.

* * *

I rolled over to get more comfortable in my bed, but instead I met the floor with my face. I pushed myself up and continued my morning procedures. Shower, dress, you know. Afterwards I headed out, not having any actual plans, but wanting to explore. I didn't really know if I wanted to see Misha or not. As I was contemplating that, I almost bumped into Kenji.

"Hey, man. Sorry 'bout that." I apologize. He just stands there, reading the book in his hands. He didn't even notice. I look down at the cover and see it's another feminist movement conspiricy book. I could only wonder what crazy authors wrote in those books. To have the same beliefs as Kenji is just ridiculous.

I continued on out the boys dorm and was met with a cool breeze. It seemed like a perfect day. Sun was shining, not a cloud in sight, a slight breeze. Yeah. Perfect. I decided to go around to the back of the school. Not many people go here. Actually, it's only me. I sat on a bench that was put here for whatever reason and just think. About what, I don't know, as the thoughts go by too fast for me to catch. I shake my head and decide to take advantage of this nice day and lie down on the lush bed of grass. I stare up at the sky, more thoughts intruding my brain. I try to clear my mind, but it doesn't work.

"Hey, Hisao." A familiar voice calls out. All the thoughts dispel from my brain as I prop myself up and stare at who found me. You guessed it. Misha. She was clad in a very low blue skirt and blue t-shirt. Her long brown hair fell around her shoulders, all the way down to her waist. She looked extremely cute, I must admit.

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know. I used to come here alot to think about stuff. Turns out you do too."

"More or less. I just like to come here to be alone."

"Oh, am I...am I bothering you?" Misha asks, a bit worried. I contemplate on wheather I should say yes and make her leave or say no and let her stay. Before long I blurt out 'no' before I realize what I'm saying. Misha giggles happily and sits on the grass beside me. I'm still laying down, staring at the sky.

"Hey...Misha..."

"Yes, Hisao?"

"I was...well...you got me curious...what did you want to talk about on Saturday, when you came to my room?" I turned from the sky to Misha to see that she was blushing furiously. I knew exactly what she wanted to talk about, but she was overly nervous.

"N-nothing...Hisao. It was nothing." She says in a depressed kind-of tone. I know exactly why she won't tell me. She wants to tell me that she has feelings for me, but she thinks I'll reject her. Although I think there is a higher chance I would than wouldn't, I'm not entirely sure what I'd do. I just have to get to know her more.

"Oh...well, alright." I think I'm worsening it.

"Hisao, I have to apologize, though."

"For what?"

"Last night. I'm sorry for bothering you on the roof. I'm sorry for...for holding your hand," Tears are streaming down her face now. That's the worse thing that could possibly happen. To make a girl cry. "I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable. I...I just thought...you wouldn't mind some company..."

"I didn't mind at all, Misha." I almost cried myself, seeing Misha do this. She's apologizing for nothing because she's in a mental state where she thinks that I have no feelings for her. She thinks nobody cares about her. But...but I have some feelings. I think.

"No, you're just saying that. Hisao, really, I'm sorry."

"Misha, I assure you, I am telling the truth. I liked having you next to me. Watching the sunset."

"R-really?" She sniffled. I stood on my knees and made my way over to her. I pulled her close, making sure she was securely wrapped in my arms. Maybe I was her only friend now. I hugged her even tighter at that thought. I wanted to protect her. To make her feel safe. She needed me now, more than ever. I was her last friend, and I was going to help her through this.

"Yes, really." I said. I felt Misha's body jerk, and suddenly she was crying again. I felt a wet spot forming on my chest, gradually increasing in size. I closed my eyes and let Misha cry herself out. I layed back and Misha slowly cried herself to sleep. She was curled up next to me, her breathing paced. I still kept my arms around her, afraid that if I let go I would lose her. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I also didn't fully love Misha. I wanted to help her as a friend. But I found myself quickly developing feelings for her.

* * *

I brought her back to my room and put her in the bed and pulled the covers over her. I climbed in next to her but left the covers off, to prevent any awkward feelings when she woke up. I gradually nodded off myself, mostly because the sound of Misha's paced breathing was...calming.

When I woke up, it was still Monday. But it was also still early, around 3pm-ish. Misha was still passed out. I guess she was a heavy sleeper. I also noticed that the covers were around me, and something oddly warm was pressed against my chest. Misha must've did this, as she was clearly nuzzled against me. I didn't mind, I mean, friends can do these things. Right?

"Hisao..." She muttered. She was still sleeping, so it must've been a dream. "Hisao..." She continued. "...I...I love you." The words shook me like a gale force wind. As she finished the sentence, she pressed closer to me. Either she WAS dreaming, or she was awake and thought I was asleep. I closed my eyes and decided to get a bit more rest. That's all it seemed like I was doing. Sleeping. I needed to take Misha out somewhere. Maybe walk the city, I don't know. Just get her to be a little happier. Maybe she can make a few new friends. That'd be the first step in helping her. The next would be...well, from what Misha just said, the next step would be to do something with my feelings. I have to gradually work into it, unlike Misha, who wants to jump right in. I was unsure if she ever dated before, maybe that's why she wanted to jump right in. I had never dated myself, but I knew that being over-eager could go wrong. But because I knew this, I let Misha slide. She was a nice, gentle girl. Her bubbly persona seemed to only show in school. I find myself saying this more and more often, but Misha is a peculiar girl. Anyway, I decided somewhere in my mind that I'd take Misha to the city tomorrow, after classes. Hopefully she'll loosen up a bit. I stroked her hair and she blushed, but just a little. I almost wanted to say 'I love you too', but I wasn't ready. Not yet.


	3. A Visit to the City

A/N: Sorry for the super-long wait. I got really lazy and school just started. So I'm really sorry. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

I stared intently out the window as Mutou rambled on about biology or something. I had too much on my mind to pay attention today. I turned from the window and noticed that Misha was still assigned to sit next to Shizune. She looked rather sad. I was taking her to the city today to hang out, because she was pretty depressed. Classes only made it worse for her. Shizune didn't even bother to look in her direction, let alone work with her. When Mutou called out for group work, Misha immediately shuffled over to me. She pulled the closest unused desk up and put her head down.

"I can't take it anymore..." She mumbled into her arms.

"Take what?" I asked.

"Being here."

"Oh, c'mon Misha, it'll be fine." I reassured her.

"No it won't."

"I promise you. Now, c'mon, let's just get this assignment done."

"Alright...but only for you, Hisao." She lifted her head and looked over at me. I smiled and patted the top of her  
head. After a few minutes of grueling work, we had completed it. Actually, we were faster than the rest of the  
class. Misha clapped her hands together and did her signature laugh. I knew, however, that on the inside she was  
broken and sad. The bell rang and everyone turned in their work. I rushed out the door, Misha right behind me. I  
eventually made it to my room.

"Misha...I need...to...get ready..." I said, panting, having ran the whole way here.

"For what?" Oh shit. I forgot to tell her. Dammit!

"I'm...taking you...to the city...today."

"R-really? That's amazing, Hisao! I'll go get ready too. Meet me outside the gates?"

"Yeah..." I stumbled into my room and fell onto my bed.

* * *

I stumbled out the door, still pulling on my shoes. I was going to be late, and then Misha would be even more depressed. I finally made it to the gates to find Misha sitting on a bench. Her face lit up when she saw me and she jumped up and ran over to me.

"C'mon, Hisao. You seem out of it today."

"No, just...feeling a bit rushed."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to-"

"It wasn't your fault. C'mon, let's go see the city." I called a taxi and Misha climbed in. I sighed inwardly and  
climbed in after her. Would I be able to keep up with her energy? I sat back and briefly shut my eyes. Next thing I  
know, Misha is shaking me uncontrollably.

"C'mon, Hisao, we're here!"

"Oh, alright." I shook my head and paid the cab driver. I climbed out and Misha took my arm. I turned blushed a  
little, not expecting her to do this in public. I didn't mind, though. We walked down the street, Misha pointing out  
various stores and things to see. Eventually we came to a quaint little cafe.

"Hey, Misha, wanna eat over here?" I pointed towards the cafe.

"Oh? Oh, alright." We walked over and took a seat at the outside tables. A waitress soon came.

"Hello." She said. "Would you like to order from the cafe?"

"Uh, sure." I said. "I'd like a coffee...and...well, that's it. Misha?"

"Oh. I'd like some cake."

"What kind?"

"Hm...surprise me." She smiled sweetly. The waitress nodded, wrote down the order, and returned to the cafe. I  
looked back to Misha.

"So..."

"Hisao...why...why did you bring me today?"

"What? Oh...well, uh, you seemed really depressed...and I thought I might cheer you up this way."

"R-really? I looked...depressed? Hisao, I never meant to trouble you."

"You didn't." She looks up at me when I say this. I smile slightly and hold her hand over the table. Tears form in her  
eyes, maybe from happiness.

"Hisao...I never...I never met anyone like you. I think...I think I...Hisao..." She couldn't finish the sentence, yet I  
knew what she was going to say. And deep in my mind, I wanted to love her back. I wanted to hold her, and  
protect her, and do so without just being "friends". But, I was afraid. I was afraid of what might happen. I had no  
reason to be afraid, yet I was. I cursed myself for being so stupid, and put on a smile for Misha's sake. Soon we got  
our orders. Misha was pleasantly surprised to find that she had gotten a strawberry flavored little cake. We soon  
finished and walked around a bit more. Misha held my arm even tighter and I felt it touching her breasts. I turned  
red and Misha just happily skipped along. I don't know if she noticed and let it be or was just oblivious.

It soon got dark and we headed home. I noticed the sadness in Misha's eyes. She was sad that such a nice day had  
to end. I heard her mutter "I wish it would be like this forever". I sighed and smiled.

"Hey, Misha."

"Y-yes...Hisao?"

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"W-why?"

"Because I know you're feeling sad. So just hang out with me tonight, it'll make you feel better."

"Aww, thanks Hisao." Misha followed me back to my room. I climbed into bed after slipping out of my shoes, and  
Misha followed suit. She snuggled up against me, and I felt her head jerk a few times. She was crying. She was so  
happy to go to the city today, and to stay with me tonight, and she was crying. I know it wasn't of sadness. It was  
because she loved me so dearly. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my body. She shivered and I  
pulled up the covers. And we layed there, Misha softly crying into my chest. And when she fell asleep, I picked her  
head up and kissed her forehead.


	4. Expressing Your Feelings

A/N: A short chapter, but life has been pretty damn crazy for me. I've been working on these fics only in my spare time, as I just started Highschool. I will be attempting to put up more in a shorter time frame, but please bear with me. I love all of you guys for the reviews and support, and I work my best to put out good stories. Thanks, and enjoy~

* * *

I stared out the window, watching countless birds fly by, not a care in the world. My mind was on everything but class. It was especially stuck on Misha. I couldn't stop thinking about her, mostly because of the events in the past few days. The day she came over, the day on the roof, the day behind the school, our trip to the city, and our sleeping in the same bed last night. I also thought of her recent emotions and how she was showing them. She was less and less bubbly and impulsive. She was more calm, quiet, and very sensitive. Speaking of sensitive, she cried quite a lot. Over good things, bad things, and especially over me. My thoughts kept wandering, perhaps too far, into the 'feelings' zone. A place I wasn't ready to confront, or so I had told myself. I guess I had to do it sooner or later, and, because of my stupid damn brain, that time was now. I already know that Misha was hurting and in love and has fallen for me, but I wasn't sure of my own feelings. Rushing into things might have bad consequences later on, and I might end up doing the opposite of what I want to do, which would be to hurt Misha. So if jumping right in is out of the question, then the only other option is to wait until the right time. I don't know how to handle that considering Misha's tendency to rush. I don't know, I just keep questioning my feelings. I was, and I am admitting it, scared. I want to protect Misha, but what if by doing this I end up hurting her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself as her only friend who betrayed her. There were so many questions, yet all the answers eluded me. I liked Misha, but I just couldn't figure out my-

"Hisao?" A voice called. I lifted my head off of the desk and turned to see Misha standing there.

"Yes, Misha?"

"Well, u-uhm, I was wondering i-if you wanted t-to get l-l-"

"Get lunch together?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's fine if you have other things to do, I completely understand…"

Well, if I was going to close the gap between us, I don't see the point in not going to lunch with her.

"Nah, I'm free. Let's go."

"Really, Hisao? Oh thank you. Let's go~" She took my hand and tugged me all the way to the cafeteria, with me almost falling over on multiple occasions.

* * *

"Hisao?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like…I'd like to thank you."

"…for?"

"Well, I know I've thanked you plenty of times before, but I actually can't thank you enough for taking care of me these past days. You are honestly my only friend and I thank you for caring so much."

"Misha, it's no problem on my part. I guess I like you, a lot. I've been having trouble expressing my feelings lately but I've made up my mind. I really like you, and I want to be with you and protect you."

"H-Hisao…?"

"Yeah, Misha?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Misha stood up, took my hand, and led me out of the cafeteria. We made our way to the roof and looked around. Emi nor Rin seemed to be there. We sat on the only metal bench and faced each other. This was the first time I got a close look at Misha's large brown eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Heh. Thanks." She brushed her brown hair out of her face and gazed upon me. "You are so cute, Hisao." I could feel my face turning red at that comment.

"Misha…" She nodded and I put one hand on her cheek and pulled her in and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft. She pulled away after a while and sat there, dazed. I was dazed as well. She was truly beautiful and tasted faintly of strawberries. I actually felt like I wanted to…to kiss her again. I looked at Misha for a response, but she stood up. She was blushing furiously.

"I…I have to go." She said, just like on the sunset night. She left the roof, and the last I saw of her that night was her flash of brown hair as the door to the roof slowly closed.


End file.
